Really it suck to be me
by Wolfund
Summary: Je hais ma vie, je hais mes parents, je hais cet univers et je hais les autres ... c'était déjà suffisamment lourd d'apprendre à voler maintenant je dois éviter de finir en rumsteck pour zombie avec son assaisonnement de sang frais ... really it suck to be me. Self-insert (je ne détiens aucun droit sur les jeux resident evil)
1. Prologue

Le trench coat c'est badass, surtout quand on est en train de tirer en plein vol.

Vous savez, il existe tout un tas de gens dehors, tout d'abord on a les nouilles standards, en gros : vous, vivant tranquillement votre vie avec ses haut et ses bas, ensuite on a les chanceux à qui l'univers souris, on peut ensuite trouver leurs opposées les « podballe » comme j'aime bien les appeler, maintenant on rentre dans la cour des grands avec les génies qui ne pop qu'une ou deux fois par siècle. Pour terminer il y a la dernière catégorie, l'ultime, the best of the best, la catégorie qu'y n'existe qu'en un unique exemplaire dans tout le multivers : moi, en gros le gars qui doit toujours se taper le sale boulot et avoir juste suffisament de bol pour survivre et être obligé de rempiler sans avoir mon mot à dire.

Pour faire vite, j'ai aujourd'hui 26 ans, depuis 4 ans je suis mercenaire parce que malgré un B+5 mon monde trop propre et trop politiquement correct décide que l'on n'a pas besoin de moi car, il y a plein d'entre gens moins casse couille à engager. Sans argent, sans travail, bientôt sans toit et sans copine non plus j'ai décidé avec mes maigres possession de mettre les voiles vers un futur de merde, mais au moins un futur de merde que j'aurais choisi et pas celui qu'y m'est imposé.

Je suis parti en pleine nuit avec mon trench coat, mes gantset mon pistolet strij, vers un horizon de poudre, sang, fric et sexe (enfin j'espère plutôt avoir du bol pour les deux derniers ... mais j'ai plus de chance d'avoir un torture et mort douloureuse à la place). J'ai passé 2 ans à me battre contre l'EI, 14 mois en Ukraine, 6 mois à faire le garde chiourme pour une multinational en Afrique et enfin durant les 4 derniers mois j'étais aux EU, engagé par un père inquiet et mourant pour sa fille après une série de lettres de menace est l'inaction de la police, étant devenu encore plus cynique qu'avant, j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable, en gros j'ai dragué la donzelle juste suffisamment pour que la complicité me facilite le taf sans pour autant faire du rentre dedans, enfin peut être le dernier jour de boulot je n'aurai pas dit non à une « récompense » personnel. Voilà l'histoire de toute ma vie : manque de veine et coup de bol, un gros cerveau et un gros flingue, un trench coat et un manque, juste, absolu de chance avec les femmes.

Oui car, c'est cette fille qui m'a foutu dans la merde, car j'ai découvert que c'était le frère de son père qui lui en voulait à la gamine, en résumé : plein de fric en jeu + deux héritiers possible la fille et le frère + père mourant = connard près à tuer pour avoir le fric mais, sans la fille, doushbag incoming !

Bref le premier soir après la fin de mon contrat sachant qu'il s'agirait probablement du moment pour le connard de première d'agir je me suis m'y en embuscade dans l'appart de la charmante damoiselle en détresse. Lorsque le doushbag c'est pointé je ne fûts pas suffisamment rapide pour le désarmer et le rendre inoffensif du coup je me suis retrouvé avec un mec fou de rage et de 100 kilos, au moins, de pur muscle qui m'à littéralement défoncer la gueule, puis il a décidé de façon unilatéral que j'avais besoin d'une leçon express de chute libre en me jetant par la baie vitré, ayant perdu mon 357 dans le combat j'ai juste eu le temps de sortir mon vieux strij et de lui en coller deux dans le crâne d'une façon totalement badass avant de sentir la gravité clamer son dû.

Au moins la fille est sauve, et le père pourra partir heureux sachant qu'elle est en sécurité et que son connard de frère est mort.

Pour ma part je trouve que j'ai réalisé le meilleur tir de toute ma vie, merde quoi deux tir en plein front après s'être mangé l'équivalent d'un train dans la figure et une baie vitré dans le dos tout en étant en apesanteur, je veux un oscar les gars ! Mais franchement j'aurais dû prendre le fric au lieu de sauver la fille ... je suis trop fleur bleue ...

Au faite j'ai précisé que son appartement était au 36ième ? Non ?


	2. Chapter I : après le vol, l'atterrissage

Leçon de vol n°2 : après la chute libre, l'atterrissage.

Au moment où mon corps va toucher le sol et ou donc je vais mourir, j'ai l'impression d'être frappé par un char d'assaut lancé à pleine vitesse, ma vision se trouble et je sens mon corps qui part à l'horizontal. Là où mon cerveau hurle 'je vais mourir éclaté comme une mouche sur un mur' mon corps me fait sentir le contraire puisque je continue de planer durant bien 30 secondes avant de finalement décélérer. Mon corps heurte finalement le sol, mon bras gauche irradie de douleur et se disloque sous le choque, déboîté au mieux, viande morte au pire, juste avant que mon corps ne rebondisse sur plusieurs mètres et retouche le sol à une vitesse bien inférieur au premier contact, ce n'en est pas moins extrêmement douloureux et je sens chaque cellule de mon corps hurler de douleur, je fais plusieurs roulés boulé avant de finalement m'immobiliser. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants à jouer au football/rugby avec mon corps, mais une chose est sur : je suis toujours vivant.

« Putain de bordel de Dieu de merde » et ce que j'ai probablement voulu baragouiner, il sort à la place un son du genre « puuuu borrrrrreeeellll mereeeeeee » on dira qu'il y avait l'esprit, mais pas la matière.

J'ai du mal à faire le point, j'ai les yeux grands ouvert,mais je ne vois absolument rien, il fait tout noir, mes oreilles font sonner tous les sifflets du monde, je ne sens absolument rien sauf la douleur sourde dans mon bras gauche et des fourmis partout ailleurs et mon odorat déconne : je sens l'odeur de pin en pleine ville. Je suis allongé dans un truc mou et humide, il y me faut un bon moment pour que je comprenne de quoi il s'agit : c'est de la boue, j'ai fait un putain d'atterrissage dans un gros tas de boue, enfin j'espère, car mon nez ne sens aucune odeur du truc mou, humide et marron ... j'espère de tous mon coeur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'autre solution…

Je laisse échapper un grognement de douleur et de frustration en tentant de me redresser, je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à redresser mon buste. Le cul dans ce que je pense être de la boue je prends le temps de vérifier mon état en palpant tout mon corps dans l'obscurité : mon bras gauche est seulement déboîté mes jambes sont douloureuses, mais semble en parfait état de marche, mon bras droit est lui en condition optimal, je ne vois rien d'anormal sur mon torse, mais je sens au moins une cotte cassée peut être deux et j'ai une blessure superficielle au niveau de l'arcade gauche qui a déjà arrêtée de saigner. En gros demain je serai un schtroumpf tellement j'aurai de bleu et j'aurai une amplitude de mouvement quasi nulle avec mon bras gauche, à pars ça je suis en un seul morceau. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement, par contre maintenant je dois comprendre où je me trouve, car selon toute logique lorsque l'on tombe dans une ville on s'éclate sur le sol dallé et/ou bétonné, pas dans de la boue et surtout pas après avoir pris l'équivalent d'un coup de club de golf cosmique !

Ok première chose de sûr, il ne fait pas tout noir, c'est visiblement la nuit, je cherche du regard la lune, mais le ciel est en partie obstrué par des branches, donc je suis dans un parc ou une forêt, par contre je ne vois pas la lune directement au-dessus de moi, donc il est soit tôt soit tard dans la nuit , je peux voir des étoiles donc il est plus probable que je me trouve en pleine forêt et je reconnais la petite ours donc je dois toujours être sur notre bon vieux cailloux ce qui me rassure vraiment, par contre mon cerveau subit un double twist et un backflip mental pour comprendre le passage de la casse, ville forêt / midi nuit, surtout que je n'ai pas perdu connaissance à un seul instant. Je pense pour le moment que je vais remercier tous les dieux connus et Spoke pour la téléportation (jusqu'à preuve du contraire).

Je me mets finalement debout et commence à marcher dans la direction éclairée de « par là-bas car j'aime la couleur du gros arbre dans le fond », j'en profite pour vérifier mon inventaire : mon stirj et ses 4 chargeurs de 18 coups sont toujours là, mon couteau de combat aussi (pourquoi j'ai oublié de le sortir tout à l'heure déjà ? fuck it), un briquet, car on ne sait jamais ,ma flasque de vodka et ma petite trousse de premier secours aussi, mes habits sont couverts de boue, par miracle ils ne sont pas plus abîmé que moi, par contre j'ai perdu mon chapeau et mon 357 dans la bagarre avant ce bordel, j'ai donc une douzaine de balles qui ne me servent à rien, autant les garder on ne sait jamais (puis c'est vraiment cher comme munition), mon téléphone est inutile sauf si j'ai besoin d'un presse papier et ma montre n'est évidemment pas à l'heure.

C'est en terminant cette check liste que je me rends compte d'un léger détail qui me fait tiquer : le silence.

Même au plus profond de la nuit il y a toujours du bruit, la nature n'est pas silencieuse, sauf s'il y a un danger à proximité. Nous, les hommes, vivons dans des lieux très bruyants le jour et bien souvent plus calmes et silencieux la nuit, nos habitats sont même très régulièrement insonorisé, on peut entendre son propre sang battre à nos oreilles lorsque l'on est dans une maison humaine de notre temps et civilisation. Comme dans tout aspect, notre civilisation nous a habitué à l'excès, le sur bruit le jour et le sur silence la nuit considérée comme nuisance/habitude pour le premier et récompense/repos pour le second. Sauf que je suis un mercenaire, j'ai vécue plus proche des instincts de préservation de notre espèce que les autres et pour moi le silence, le silence c'est la mort qui rôde.

Instantanément mon arme se loge confortablement dans ma main droite, ma posture change je me courbe pour devenir une cible plus petite, je suis maintenant content d'être couvert de boue, j'en rajoute même, car elle couvre mon odeur et je me force à écouter et analyser chaque minuscule bruit tout en observant mon environnement avec plus de concentration que tout à l'heure.

Je me déplace sans précipitation, je m'arrête régulièrement pour écouter, mais toujours aucun bruit autre que ma respiration et le vent dans les arbres.

Malgré mon expérience je suis nerveux, la forêt est opaque l'absence de bruit la rend oppressante, mon cerveau traumatisé transforme les branches basses en griffes, le bruit du vent en gémissement et les buissons en cadavres boursouflés.

Ok, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Un pas après l'autre.

« La peur est une illusion de l'esprit, la douleur une illusion des sens » dis-je dans un souffle.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Un pas après l'autre.

Mon esprit retrouve une certaine sérénité, mais cette dernière ne dure pas. J'entends des bruits de coup de feu et des aboiements furieux relativement proches de moi. Deux choix s'offre à moi, fuir le danger ou aider l'inconnu(e). Je choisis le second par pragmatisme, car s'il y a une menace animale ici, à deux on a plus de chance de rester en vie et s'il/elle est déjà mort j'aurai, éventuellement, plus de facilité à éliminer les bestioles trop occupé à le manger.

Je bifurque donc vers le combat, je m'oriente au son car ma vision ne va pas à plus de trois mètres surtout qu'il se met à pleuvoir, ma vigilance augmente rapidement à mesure que les bruits sont de plus en plus proches. Puis d'un seul coup je me retrouve dans une trouée.

Une trouée que je juge rapidement artificielle car ma vision est devenue trop ... géométrique, la petite butte au milieu de la trouée me donne rapidement raison en dévoilant une paire de rail visiblement en bonne état et non couvert de rouille, donc régulièrement emprunté. Je ne reste pas dessus, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre un second coup de club cosmique pour la journée, voire pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Les coups de feu et les aboiements ne doivent plus être qu'à une centaine de mètres lorsque j'entends un bruit de verre brisée une fois puis suivie par deux autres à qui succèdent des aboiements furieux puis le silence.

J'accélère le pas me doutant que mon allié inconnu à dû rencontrer sa fin, mais désormais je sais qu'il y a au moins un train devant moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le silence pesant qui est revenu sur l'endroit.

Je marche le long des rails pour avoir un excellent point de vue même si je ne vois pas à plus de 15 mètres, quant d'un seul coup, une ombre surgit à ma droite, un chien complètement noir, je l'aperçois en premier et je réagis d'instinct. Mon bras se lève et deux coups secs partent de mon arme, perforant le cœur et le crâne de l'animal.

« Merde » me rendant compte que je viens de griller la carte discrétion de mes atouts, les coups de feu allant probablement attirer les autres membres de la meute je me mets à sprinter en priant pour rapidement trouver se putain de train. Rapidement j'entends un bruit de cavalcade sur ma droite et derrière moi, sans jeter un coup d'œil je lâche une bordée de tir et j'accélère priant pour ne pas trébucher ce qui signifiera à nouveau ma mort.

Puis il est là, un instant rideau de pluie, la seconde suivante l'arrière métallique d'un train, je dérape presque arrivant à côté du train, mais je me rattrape en empoignant une barre de la rambarde de sécurité, je jette mon arme près de la porte d'entrée du train et je me sers de toute la force musculaire de mes jambes pour me propulser sur la surface métallique avant de me jeter sur mon arme et de me précipiter vers la porte.

«PUTAIN DE CHIER DE MERDE »

La porte est verrouillée.

J'entends un bruit mat derrière moi, deux chiens ont réussi à sauter sur la plateforme, sacré détente le clebs, le premier n'a pas le temps de grogner que mon arme lui a déjà réduit le crâne à l'état de pulpe, mais le second saute sur moi, je l'intercepte en plein vole avec la crosse de mon arme qui rencontre l'épaule de l'animal et l'envoi valdinguer par-dessus la rambarde.

Ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier la survie de la bestiole et surtout l'arrivée probable d'autre charmante créature je tire à trois reprise sur le verrou de la porte, qui n'est pas conçue pour être par balle, fracassant donc la serrure, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et m'élance à l'intérieur.

Au moment où je tente de fermer la porte un chien se jette dessus. Mais je suis plus rapide et je pèse de tout mon poids sur la porte qui subit des assauts répétés et furieux durant une bonne minute avant que le calme ne revienne.

J'inspire puis j'expire profondément en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Avant d'entendre un grognement furieux à ma droite.

Deux cages avec deux chiens à l'intérieur, deux bergers allemands je pense, le plus proche de moi à visiblement la peau du crane, un oeil en moins et un intestin qui pendouille tandis que le second n'a tout simplement plus ni intestin ni cage thoracique.

...

...

Le sélecteur de tir de mon pistolet passe de coup par coup à automatique.

Et je vide ce qu'il me reste de balle sur les deux créatures d'une seule traite.

...

...

Là je suis choqué.

...

...

J'entends à peine le chargeur faire 'clang' sur le sol alors que je recharge mon arme par pur automatisme musculaire.

Puis, je tire à nouveau deux balles dans le crâne de chaque créature.

Maintenant je panique.

...

...

Inspirez lentement, expirez lentement.

Inspirez lentement, expirez lentement.

Je repère un balai à ma droite, je m'en empare avant d'aller tâter les créatures et vérifier leurs décès. Les créatures ne bougent plus, bien que je leur fracasse désormais le bâton sur le crâne, je finis même par le briser, stupide bâton. Il me faut un truc pour foutre le feu à c'est ... chien-zombie. Là un jerrican d'essence, mais avant je dois bloquer la porte. Juste à ma gauche il y a une caisse en bois, je me dépêche de la pousser devant la porte.

J'ai désormais le jerrican en main et j'arrose les chiens puis-je jette un torchon en flammé dessus, elles prennent feu instantanément. J'observe le feu les consumer durant 15 bonnes minutes, totalement étranger au reste du monde alors que mon cerveau essaye de réassembler le puzzle. Résultat des courses : aucune idée valable, continué d'avancer pour rester en vie.

Je récupère mon chargeur vide sur le sol et j'avise sur une étagère à ma droite une boite de munitions, pour fusil de chasse, en somme inutile. Je m'approche donc de la porte qui est verrouillée, mais par chance je suis du côté du verrou, j'ouvre donc avec précaution la porte mon arme pointée vers le nouveau compartiment.

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong>

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette aventure jusqu'ici, je conçois son imperfection et j'ai déjà réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre, mais je suis plutôt content du résultat (pour le moment, d'ici trois semaines je dirai « OMG comment ai-je osé écrire une telle merde ! » xD).**

**Je prends toutes les critiques constructive en compte alors vous pouvez-vous lâcher, mais restons polie, dans le pire des cas je dois toujours avoir mon calibre 12 quelque part...**

**J'écris cette fan fiction autant pour me faire plaisir que pour vous faire plaisir, alors j'espère vraiment que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi à suivre l'évolution de cet univers RE différent de celui que nous connaissons tous.**

**Au niveau des updates je me tiendrai à un voir deux update par semaines.**


	3. Chapter II: wait, what the fuck ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un nouveau wagon, un wagon restaurant au vu des réfrigérateurs à ma gauche et de la cuisinière qui occupe tout le long du mur de droite, en face de moi une porte en métal visiblement automatique. La pièce est complètement vide, le sol est luisant comme s'il était ciré, des plats encore en train de cuire, semble indiquer que quoi qu'il se soit passé dans ce train, il s'agit d'un événement récent.

Je m'avance précautionneusement dans la nouvelle pièce, tête dans le guidon, avant de finalement abaisser mon arme et d'analyser la pièce avec plus de discernement me sachant en sécurité. Tout d'abord, le sol n'est pas ciré, mais recouvert d'une sorte de liquide translucide mode bave, il est aussi parcouru de tâche de sang si grande que les infortunés propriétaires non aucune chance d'être encore vivant, mais où sont passés les cadavres ? Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil plus attentif aux plats, ils sont plutôt en train de brûler que de cuir d'où une odeur désagréable dans l'air.

Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans mon inspection un cri féminin suivi d'une série de choc mou et sourd s'échappe du plafond. N'écoutant que mon courage je charge arme au poing vers la porte automatique qui s'ouvre en dévoilant une cage d'escalier. La porte juste en face de moi s'ouvre brutalement et un homme en débardeur, tatoué du bras droit et avec un dog tag autour du cou émerge de l'ouverture. Mon arme se braque instantanément sur sa tête et la sienne fait de même sur la mienne, avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit un second crie ce fait entendre au second, nos regards se croisent, un accord tacite est trouvé.

Nous nous élançons tous deux dans l'escalier, il atteint le premier la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied, je suis à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce la seconde suivante. Une jeune femme est en train de se faire attaquer par des sortes de sangsues, grosse comme un putain de chaton, j'ouvre instantanément le feu sur les sangsues pour les dégager de la jeune femme, étant un bon tireur, vu la taille des cibles, et la distance astronomique de trois mètres qui me sépare de ces dernières, je n'éprouve aucun mal à déloger les immondices baveuses et gluantes. Mon « allié » fait de même et rapidement les sangsues géantes ce repli en passant par les fenêtres laissant derrière elle de la bave comme dans la cuisine et un gros tas de questions dans mon cerveau qui danse une samba à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune femme a un genou à terre et respire lourdement comme si elle avait couru un marathon, Tatouman s'adresse alors à elle

« Are you ok ? »* bon je sais quelle langue parler maintenant, la fille nous fait juste un signe de la main en souriant pour montrer qu'elle va bien, tatouman s'approche d'elle et s'agenouille près d'elle pour voir si elle est blessée tandis que je suis un mètre derrière a scanner la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une possible menace. Je me rends compte alors du silence, malgré la pluie incessante et les éclairs, c'est à ce moment que je comprends ce qui provoque cet effet de silence, une voix, non un chant s'élève depuis les hauteurs de la forêt. Un chant de castra d'une grande beauté, mais tellement hors de son élément qu'il en est terrifiant. J'essaye tant bien que mal de discerner au-delà du rideau de pluie d'où provient le chant, mais je ne vois rien jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair dévoile une colline à environ deux kilomètres de notre position et sur cette colline une figure habillée en blanc bras grand ouvert dans son chant cristallin, puis la lumière de l'éclair disparait ainsi que le chant.

« Qui est ce type ? »

Tatouman vient de poser à haute voix la question que je me pose tout bas, sérieusement qui est assez débile pour sortir en pleine forêt de nuit et en pleine tempête, chantez des chants grégoriens en bure blanche ET EN PLUS dans une forêt remplie de machin qui veulent faire de vous leurs futurs repas.

Un brusque mouvement du wagon coupe court à toute discussion, le déséquilibre me surprend et je parviens avec difficulté à reprendre mon équilibre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclame la jeune femme

« Probablement le train qui redémarre, reste à savoir qui est aux commandes »

« Et qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? Un ami à Billy ? » Me demande-t-elle impérieuse.

Je prends enfin le temps de l'observer avec plus d'attention, c'est une jeune femme disons la vingtaine, avec des cheveux coupé court, brun, des yeux bleus ... un morceau de mon âme vient de partir en miette, j'adore les yeux bleus ... un gilet pare-balle blanc sur un uniforme militaire vert, elle porte une ceinture avec des pochettes remplies probablement de bandage, car le blanc c'est la couleur des médecins/infirmiers partout dans le monde, enfin elle porte une paire de mitaine noire avec une montre à la main gauche. Toute son attitude transpire la nouvelle recrue toute fraîche moulue d'un quelconque centre d'entrainement.

« Oula doucement la bleu ! Je ne suis pas un ami de 'Billy' qui est je suppose le type à ma droite, je ne sais même pas où je suis ! »

Ma réponse arrache un léger sourire à Billy et fait rougir de colère la jeune femme qui me répond agressivement.

« Je ne suis pas une bleue ! Je suis un membre certifié des STARS la meilleure unité de police de Racoon City ! »

« Tu es tellement une bleue que même tes yeux le sont !... Attend, des 'STARS de Racoon city' ? »

Elle ne daigne même pas me répondre m'étant juste en avant son bras gauche où se trouve l'insigne des STARS. Ok donc je suis dans la merde. Le coup de club cosmique m'a envoyer ... dans un putain de jeu vidéo ? Et dans resident evil en plus ? Putain, chier de merde ... Bon j'ai joué à la série, il y a quoi 6ans ? Je devrais bien pouvoir me souvenir de deux trois trucs pour rester en vie nan ? En effet mon cerveau finit par produire des images, des sons, des textes sur RE, principalement le scénario 'ligne rouge' et deux trois événements marquants. Pas de quoi me sauver la mise dans l'immédiat, merde je ne me souviens même pas des deux personnes en face de moi. Bon j'ai deux options la jouer fine ou la jouer bourrin. Je décide de jouer fin et civilisé, je range mon arme dans son holster et je pousse un profond soupir.

« Unité des STARS de Racoon City, envoyé enquêter sur les meurtres autour de la ville je suppose ? »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

« Pas le temps de rentrer dans le détail, je pense que l'on a des choses autrement plus importante à faire pour l'instant avec le train qui s'est remis en marche non ? En passant vous pouvez m'appeler Wolf. »

« Je suis d'accord, nous devons coopérer si nous voulons espérer sortir de là vivant, par ailleurs, Billy Cohen. » Ajoute Billy en me tendant la main que je sers avec fermeté, prenant note des menottes sur son bras gauche

« Je n'ai pas le choix visiblement, je n'aime pas ça surtout de devoir coopérer avec Cohen, un meurtrier en fuite» Oua, si un regard peut tuer, Billy est un joli tas de cendre à l'instant présent « ni avec un parfait inconnu armé et irrespectueux » je suis désormais un joli petit tas de cendre « Rebecca Chambers, médecin de l'unité Bravo des STARS. » elle ne tend pas la main et conserve une posture agressive pour autant une partie de la tension dans son corps disparait.

« Vous deux allez voir ce qu'il se passe dans la locomotive. » Dit Billy en tendant à Rebecca un taky-walkie d'un autre âge, note à soi-même : rien n'est d'un autre âge, je suis juste du futur ...

« Mais les portes sont fermées à clé, et je sais où là trouvée, attendez mon signal dans la cuisine » continue-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du wagon. Plus précisément vers une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur une échelle. Billy est juste taré, sortir sur le toit en pleine tempête avec le train en marche.

« Euh, sur de rester vivant ? »

Billy fait un signe de main avant de commencer à monter sur le toit, visiblement confiant dans sa capacité à être chanceux, je me tourne vers Rebecca qui regarde toujours par la fenêtre ou Billy à disparu.

« Un grand malade ce gars, bref allons dans la cuisine comme prévu, si dans dix minutes on n'a pas de nouvelle je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est tombé du toit. »

« Je suppose que tu a raison » me répond-elle, avant de sortir de la pièce et de descendre les escaliers. Au moment où je vais la quitter à mon tour j'entends des bruits de pas au plafond, nom de dieu ce gars est taré !

Je retrouve Rebecca dans la cuisine, elle a rangées son arme et à les bras croisée en me regardant approcher, visiblement sur la défensive, pour ma part je m'adosse à un mur en fermant les yeux un instant pour faire le vide dans mon esprit et rassembler un maximum de souvenir sur Resident Evil, un effort peu convaincant, mais qui va au moins me permettre de construire une histoire crédible sur qui suis-je et pourquoi je suis là. Rebecca quant à elle jette des regards toutes les cinq secondes à sa montre, elle est en plein stress, comme moi, mais elle manque d'expérience pour apprendre à le contrôler.

« Rebecca, regarde-moi dans les yeux » elle tourne son visage vers moi et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, je fais un geste de la main pour la couper et continuer dans ma lancée.

« C'est évident qu'il s'agit de ta première opération qui part à va l'eau, cesse de regarder ta montre, elle ne va pas s'envoler et arrête de taper du pied sur le sol je t'assure qu'il ne sent rien. » Dieu que j'adore mon humour de merde.

« Bon maintenant que tu es tranquille, raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, n'omet aucun détail cela peut être important pour nous garder en vie » Occupé son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle rationalise la menace et passe outre, tactique vieille comme le monde, mais qui marche toujours.

Rebecca pousse un profond soupir avant de me raconter tous les événements de la journée précédente, des affaires de disparitions de randonneurs et chasseurs, couplé à la découverte de reste humain qui ont obligé à l'envoie d'une équipe des STARS dans la forêt enquêter sur les chemins les plus parcourues ainsi que dans les anciens bâtiments militaires, civiles, industriels dans la forêt. Elle me raconte ensuite le crash de l'hélico, la séparation de l'équipe après avoir découvert l'épave d'une voiture de PM, avec les gardes morts et le prisonnier Billy Cohen en fuite. Enfin son arrivée dans le train, la confrontation avec les premiers zombies, hautement traumatisante, je me demande comment je vais réagir, enfin sa rencontre avec Edwards mort dans ses bras et avec Billy, qui lui a proposé de coopérer ce qu'elle a refusée de premier abords et qui a amené à la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés. L'entièreté du récit a duré bien 5 bonnes minutes et je commence à m'inquiéter pour Billy monte-en-l'air qui c'est éventuellement rendu compte que marcher en ranger sur du métal mouillé avec un vent de 90/100 dans la figure n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de formuler ou de pester plus avant que le bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol du second ce fait entendre et quelques secondes plus tard la radio de Rebecca grésille.

« Rebecca ? Wolf ? »

« Nous sommes là Billy, tu a trouvé les clés ? » Répond Rebecca en portant la radio à son visage

« Oui je vous les envoie avec une boite de munitions que j'ai découvert à l'étage, elles vous seront plus utiles qu'à moi vu que je suis bloqué ici »

Je m'approche de Rebecca suffisamment pour que ma voix soit entendue par Billy.

« Tu ne peux pas juste fracasser la porte ? »

« Non elle est verrouillée et quelque chose bloque la serrure, je n'ai en plus aucune envie de me casser une jambe ou un bras à défoncer la porte. »

« Et en utilisant ton arme ? »

« Le train est en mouvement peu de chance que beaucoup de créatures soit à bords, autant économiser les munitions. Vous avez qu'à aller de l'avant pendant que je cherche un moyen de sortir de là. »

Alors que j'acquiesce au raisonnement de Billy, le Ding du monte charge ce fait entendre, je me dirige vers ce dernier pour découvrir une boite de cartouche de trente balle, avec une clé portant la mention 'Chef de Train'. Je montre la clé à Rebecca qui répond à Billy pendant que je prends la moitié des balles pour remplir un chargeur vide, avant de passer le reste de la boite à Rebecca.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard nos chargeurs son plein et la boite git vide sur le sol, je tends la clé à Rebecca et je désigne la porte qui mène au wagon suivant.

« Galanterie oblige, les femmes d'abords » j'adore être le parfait connard, plus sérieusement, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec une 'trigger-happy cops' dans mon dos, c'est un bon moyen de découvrir si un trou dans le poumon fait mieux rentrer l'oxygène dans le corps que la bouche.

* : toutes les discussions sont en anglais, mais pour la santé mentale des lecteurs anglophobes j'ai pris la décision de tous les écrire en français par la suite.

NA : que c'est bon de pouvoir écrire à nouveau, le travail m'a quelque peu assommée le mois passé, ce chapitre aurai dû être publié il y a un mois maintenant, mais la perte de mon précédent ordinateur, les 8 mois de travail à l'intérieur mon quelque peu mis en dépression, il m'a fallu du temps pour n'avoir qu'envie de reprendre le chapitre, et encore plus de temps pour trouver du temps pour écrire x). J'espère que le chapitre III sortira dans les temps c'est-à-dire avant Dimanche prochain.

()_()

(o_O)

('')_('')


End file.
